Team mercenary
by kazafox
Summary: Late into the semester at Beacon Academy a new student shows up, and his assignment is to protect all of his teammates but who are his teammates? - First story probably no pairing enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

Story start.

Ch1: Introductions

It is a nice, and sunny day with clear blue skies at Beacon Academy, and classes had just started with Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher of one of these said class having announced that there would be a new student peking some students interest. Though some students had found this weird, Beacon was a prestigious school, so it was weird to have a new student after school had already started. This person would have to be an interesting case to get in to Beacon after the semester started, not having to take the initiation ceremony.

After Ms. Goodwitch made the announcement of the new student she exited the classroom, and reentered seconds later with said new student entail, instructing him to introduce himself. The new student was male, looked to be about sixteen, with unreal golden sun kissed blonde hair which looked like it could have been a blessing from the sun itself, and deep dark blue eyes that had neutral look to them. He wore an orange, and black unzipped jacket, a fish net shirt underneath the jacket, along with a pair of orange, and black pants, and a small brown pouch hanging from the back of those pants that looks to hold supplies. Even with such odd features still the most notable features were the orange, and red tiped fox ears on his head that seemed to twitch every time there was a noise, the three whisker marks on each cheek, the nine elegant orange, and red tiped, fluffy fox tails that wrapped around him along with the folded, black bat wings that had sharp points at the tips for stabing or cuting. It was blatantly obvious he was a faunus, ahumanoid species that somewhat share equal footing in the world along side humans, though because thay are different thay are often looked down upon by humans, and vice versa.

The newest student of Beacon Academy looked around the class before giving a bright smile, and introduced himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you all" he said still looking around at the class that contained all sorts of interesting people, with all sorts of interesting features. Taking a look at the first few odd balls that seemed to catch his eye there was a group of four girls that seemed to have some kind of color theme, whether it be coincidentally or not he wouldn't know.

The first of the four girl was named Blake Belladonna was dressed in all black, had long black hair, yellow eyes, and wore a black bow on top of her head, that if his highly sensitive nose was telling him the truth hid cat ears behind it, meaning she was a cat faunus and was probably hiding that fact. The second girl was a girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long, was dressed in all yellow, had long, out of control blonde hair, and purple eyes that were previously sleeping, and now held an interested look to them. The third person was a a girl that looked younger than everyone else, two or three years so, was named Ruby Rose, and was the sister to the previously named girl, was dressed in all red, including a red hood, and had strange sliver eyes that had a cheery, and curious to them. The last girl though was dressed in all white, Weiss Schnee was her name, a girl of partial royalty, one of the daughters to the owner of the bigest dust company in all of remnant, and are commonly known for there hate towards faunus, the girl her self though held no patients to hold her annoyed looks once she had seen his faunus features. Together these girls were know as team RWBY with Ruby Rose as there fearless leader.

After Narutos quick second analysis Ms. Goodwitch proceeded with saying to the class "Now Class soon you will all be taking missions soon, and since Uzumaki is not assigned to a specific team whats going to happen is when you all start taking up missions Uzumaki will be assigned to help teams with there missions. Now since Uzumaki will have to work with multiple teams he will explain his abilities then he will be demonstrating them in a spar so teams know what to expect when trying to coordinate teamwork during a mission."

With Ms. Goodwitch explaining what's to be done Naruto looked towards the class and Began his explanation. "When it comes to fighting as a group more so a strategist, and often try to catch my enemies off guard. My strengths lies in my semblance Physical Creation Soul, my fox faunus powers, and my extremely large amount of aura."Letting his new classmates soak in the information Naruto preceded to say "My semblance Physical Creation Soul allows the me to make physical objects out of the my aura as long the object isn't as big as the me, This also includes healing as long as i or the one being healed isn't dead." Finishing his explanation looked to Ms. Goodwitch and asked "So can we move on to the spar now?" Nodding she asked "Do you have anyone you'd prefer to fight?" After looking through the rest of the class Naruto nodded and pointed to the girl dressed in mostly black, and hiding her cat ears behind a bow, causing her to raise an eyebrow not expecting to fight.

Goodwitch looking over to Blake and called her down to one side of the class to prepare to spar, and Naruto went to the opposite side of the class room, reached into his pouch, pulled out two kunai, and held them in a reverse grip,then Blake unsheathed Bambol Shroud. Making sure both side where ready Goodwitch announced the match "Begin!" As soon as the word was called both sides rushed each other, and clashed with Blake moving to the side still clashed to shoot Naruto with Bambol Shroud before that could happen Naruto kicked her knee in, and grabed both her armes with two of his tails to restrain her then with an aura enhanced punch tried to knock her out, only for her to disappear, and appear behind him to try to stab him but fail, and get flung across the room landing safely.

As soon as she recovered though Naruto was right in frunt of her unleashing a fury of kicks, punches, stabs, and tail swipes. Blake finding her current situation dislikeable she backpedaled, and created some distance shooting rapidly at him so he couldn't close the distance. She then created a clone with her semblance, and rushed back in, once they closed on Naruto they once again began rapidly clashing but this time Naruto's attention was split up forcing him to make mistakes.

Naruto deciding to change the pace took his attention off the real Blake grabbed the clone Blake with his tails, and threw her at the real Blake. Using this as a distraction Naruto used his semblance Physical Creation Soul to create a katana, and pierce both Blakes only to reveal both Blakes where clones made by Blakes semblance.

The only thing is where was the real blake? Then Naruto suddenly walked to the side of the room where a there was a stumbling Blake that no one seemed to notice till now. As to why Blake was stumbling around, couldn't see straight, and couldn't make sense of anything no one knew. After Naruto walked over to the now collapsed Blake, and put his sword to her neck he looked over to Goodwitch to call the match "Since Belldonna is now unconscious Uzumaki wins." Goodwitch announced just as confused as the rest of the class. Suddenly Naruto reached towards the unconscious Blake and pulled out a hair that looked like it went to his tail from her bodie and a few seconds later Blake woke up confused, and slightly dazed "what happend?" Asked Blake.

Looking up at Naruto who was offering to help her up. She took his hand, and looked to him for an answer "I used my aura to coat my fur, and when i hit you with my tail a hair went in you're skin, and i used my semblance to put you to sleep." explained Naruto making Blake's eyes widened, along with the rest of the class "So it was over from the start wasn't it, you where just buying time." Blake deduced Naruto nodding to Blake with a bright smile said "Yep, you where pretty good when it came down to it, considering you where already being affected by my semblance, and must of been fealing dizy the entire fight."

"Thank you vary much Belladonna, Uzumaki you may take you're seats now, Uzumaki you can sit wherever you like." stated Ms. Goodwitch. Following Blake to the seats Naruto took a seat in the roe behind her. After taking his seat, and class resumed the girl in a red cape that Blake sat next to turned around and started talking to Naruto "Hi i'm Ruby, so i see you met Blake, she's apart of my, along with Yang, and Weiss where team RWBY." said Ruby pointing to her newly introduced teammates. "I'm training to became a huntress to help people in need, to kick bad guy but, and slay grim with Crecent Rose... right you probaby don't know who Crecent Rose is, Crecent Rose is my custom made weapon, i made her my self, she's a scyth thats also a sniper rifle!" said Ruby to Naruto who couldn't help but chuckle at the fast talking girl in front of him.

"Good to meet you Ruby im Naruto i'm also training to be a huntsman to help people in need, though i don't have a personal weapon or a team, i usually just rely on my semblance or my fists, when it comes fights. I look forward to doing missions together with you guys. said Naruto while Ruby, and all but one of her teammates, who had turned around by then at the mention of there names gave his a small smile back, while the one teammate that didn't just kept her back turned to him, whith an irritated look, seemingly ignoring him. With the white haired team member of team RWBY ignoring him Naruto turned to Ruby an asked "Did i do somthing wrong to annoy you're teammate i don't think she likes me? Causing Ruby to gain a slight sheepish look "Don't mind Weiss i think she just likes to be annoyed." said Ruby chuckling a bit causing Weiss to sigh and look over to them "Im just irritated professor Ozpin thinks we need a bodyguard where strong enough to handle ourselves, it's nothing against you but team RWBY will be just fine without you're help." said Weiss who looked a little less irritated now that she got to vent. "If it helps im sure you guys are strong enough without me, you look like you guys have alot of good team work. Just think of me as a helping hand, and i will protect my teammates no matter what!" stated Naruto causing Weiss to put a little more fath in Naruto... even if he is a faunus.

-  
Chapter end.

Remember any helpful comments would be appreciated, and please no flames unless it is helpful thank you. 


End file.
